Troubled Students Are the Most Precious
The other recruits were giving countless books to help build their foundation as support mages. But Ezekiel had noted there existed one who could not learn like the others. The best teachers were those who created different methods of teaching. And so, Ezekiel learned as much about his students as possible. Andreas was the most talented. Richard, the most neglected. Caitlyn needed attention but Lieser...She was different. She...possessed qualities of the other three rookies and a uniqueness unfounded in Clover Kingdom. And so, Ezekiel knew he needed to train her differently. And so, he figured a new way to impart within her a powerful foundation for her to specialize in. Her magic was insanely powerful. From the little information he could locate, it seemed to invoke chaos within structured magic. Thus allowing her to split apart the magic at its seems. A counter-trap based system would amplify her prowess exponentially. But teaching her the symbolism of such a magic...well..Either way, Ezekiel believed in her. She managed to succeed in helping defend against the wild men as well as pass the exams. Ezekiel sat on Étoile Filante as he awaited for Lieser to answer his invitations. This would be an interesting morning. The sun had only been in the sky for several minutes. Even Ezekiel hated to wake up this early. Still, he sat patiently in his normal outfit of his Coral Peacock cloak over his blazer and denim pants. "Witches, witches, witches in the woods... Uhmm, Uhmm..." Singing and humming, Lieser left her home in the woods. The witch was quite excited for her first lesson, showing a big smile and moving her feet with the rythm of the unnusual song that left her lips. With her usual attire, big hat and sword on hand, it took her around an hour to reach the designated spot where she would meet the captain of her recently joined squad. As soon as she caught a glimpse of Ezekiel from afar, she started to move both her arms in a wave motion to catch his attention. "Good morning, sir. Lieser on duty." She stopped in front of him. With a straightned pose and right hand near her forehead, she saluted Ezekiel. "I'm here to serve the Kingdom of Clover." Now, she held a closed fist near her heart. Ezekiel smiled softly at the young with. Albeit she was an hour late and he'd managed to fall asleep for thirty minutes, her aura sent a wave of warmth throughout his body. "Good morning, Lieser!" Ezekiel said as he approached her on his floating broom. "Thank you so much for meeting me...although I wish it was an hour prior." Regardless, he nodded and stepped off his broom. It flew around his body and attached itself to the loop upon his back. "I love your commitment. But before we do that, we need to get you ready!" He patted her head and nodded. "First things first. I witnessed your magic during the exams and was utterly intrigued. It seemed to break down magic at its core and rip it apart. Perhaps you can lend me a proper explanation?"